Wolf and Rabbit Story
by fauziapawesome
Summary: Ketika Serigala jinak bertemu kelinci narsis Warning! NetherlandxFem!Prussia, Romance Humor gagal


Willem menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin lemari adiknya. Ia memakai kostum serigala. Bukan serigala sepenuhnya atau kostum serigala yang norak, hanya kostum serigala sederhana yang harus diakui elegan pilihan sang adik Bella. (A/N : Untuk kostum Netherland bisa dilihat di 1087514 atau 1447462 )

Yeah, hari ini ada pesta kostum di Universitas tempat ia menuntut ilmu, World University. Entah dalam rangka apa yang pasti semua wajib ikut dan memakai kostum bebas.

"Kenapa bukan kostum kelinci? Aku lebih suka kelinci daripada serigala." Protesnya pada sang adik.

"Ayolah broer, kau lebih cocok memakai kostum serigala daripada kelinci, toh mana ada cowok macho yang pakai kostum kelinci? Lagipula gang kita 'kan bertema Red-Ridding Hood, masak ada kelinci memakan si kerudung merah." Sahut Bella.

Yap, gang mereka, Tomato Gang, diketuai oleh Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, beranggotakan Bella Van Hard, Lovino Vargas dan Willem Van Hard. Awalnya Willem tak mau ikut gang aneh tersebut. Namun karena sang adik kesayangan masuk ke gang itu, yang membuatnya terpaksa masuk karena harus melindungi sang adik dari sang Spaniard.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Meratapi nasibnya menjadi seekor serigala. Bahkan Antonio mendapat kostum yang lebih keren dari pada dia.

Ia berbalik keluar dari kamar beraroma waffle tersebut. Bella mengikutinya keluar dari kamar tersebut. Senyum senang –dengan sedikit senyum jahil– terukir di wajahnya.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kalian tidak awesome! Aku tidak mau pakai kostum itu! Kalian jahat!" Jerit seorang –yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gloria Beilschmidt– di sebuah mansion kecil di pinggir kota London.

"Ayolah Glory, kau itu cocok memakai kostum kelinci. Kau kan memang terlahir sebagai kelinci. Rambut perak, mata merah, kulit putih pucat, benar benar seperti kelinci." Bujuk seorang lelaki berambut pirang bergelombang sebahu –Francis Bonnefoy.

"AKU BUKAN KELINCI! Kenapa tidak baju vampire atau apa. Lagian yang matanya merah bukan aku saja. Hellena (A/N : Fem!Romania) juga bermata merah dan dia akan memakai kostum vampire." Protesnya lagi.

"Hellena kan rambutnya coklat, gak cocok jadi kelinci." Sahut temannya yang berambut sewarna dark chocolate produksi Van Houten –Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"AAAARRGGGHHH Aku tidak mau. Ludwig bantu aku…" Rengek Gloria pada sang adik yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Pakai saja Schwester, toh kau tak punya kostum lain." Kata Ludwig , ia sudah malas berurusan dengan sang kakak, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah pergi kepesta, bertemu Felicia.

"Ahh, ya sudah lah! Cepat berikan kostum tidak Awesome itu." Gerutu Gloria, pada akhirnya. Antonio dan Francis bersorak senang.

Gloria mengambil paperbag yang sedari tadi di pegang Francis yang berisi kostum kelinci putih. Lalu ia melesat ke kamarnya.

"Hey Ludwig, pergilah duluan Felicia pasti sudah menunggu. Biarkanlah Gloria bersama kami." Kata Francis.

"Tapi…" Ludwig ingin mengelak. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada kakak perempuan satu-satunya.

"Percayalah pada kami." Kata Antonio.

Ludwig akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi dari ruang tamunya.

* * *

**Disclaimer** © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Story by** FauziaPAwesome

**Warning**

Crack Pair Netherland x fem! Prussia, Typo, AU!, and any problem

**Cast**

Gloria Beilschmidt a.k.a Fem!Prussia

Willem Van Hard a.k.a Netherland

Gary Hérdeváry a.k.a Male!Hungary

And Other Cast

* * *

When The Wolf and The Rabbit Meet

* * *

Gloria melangkahkan kakinya ke ballroom World University sambil dikawal oleh kedua sahabatnya. Terdengar gerutuan 'tidak awesome' berulang kali dari mulut Gloria. Ia benci datang ke pesta ini. Apalagi harus memakai kostum kelinci.

Mereka baru saja masuk ke ballroom. Francis langsung bergabung dengan Allied Force-nya dan Antonio sudah melihat dimana keberadaan Tomato Gangnya.

* * *

Willem melihat Antonio yang baru datang bersama seorang gadis berkostum kelinci. Ia memperhatikan gadis tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. Ia menatap wajah gadis tersebut. Gadis berambut perak bermata merah yang tidak ia kenal. Mungkin pacar Antonio. Yeah Mungkin.

Entah atas dasar apa gadis itu balik menatap Willem, kontak mata diantara mereka terjadi. Mata hijau emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata merah milik sang gadis kelinci. Gadis itu memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka lalu pergi, bertepatan dengan kedatangan Antonio di sekitarnya

Gloria melangkahkan kakinya mencari seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal. Mungkin mencari Matthew atau Ludwig. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya membawanya ke tempat dimana Gary Hérdeváry. Ia melihat pemuda Magyar itu duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat tua yang di ketahui adalah musuh bebuyutannya Rosalind Edelstein.

_Dekati_

_Jangan_

_Dekati_

_Jangan_

Gloria terus membatin. Bimbang. Takut-takut gosip bahwa mereka berpacaran. Gloria belum siap sakit hati. Yeah, ia memang sudah lama menyimpan hati pada sang pemuda Magyar itu.

"Hey, Gloria, ayo bergabung dengan kami!" Seseorang memanggilnya. Sial baginya karena orang yang memanggilnya adalah Gary. Setengah sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka berdua. _Sial_. Gerutunya dalam hati.

* * *

"Siapa gadis yang tadi bersamamu?" tanya Willem pada Antonio.

"Gloria, Gloria Beilschmidt. Mahasiswi semester 6 jurusan Sejarah." Jawab Antonio.

"Dia manis, aku mau mencarinya." Kata Willem lalu pergi menjauhi Bella, Antonio, dan Lovino.

"Akhirnya dia menyukai seorang wanita. Kupikir dia gay." Kata Bella melihat kepergian sang kakak.

* * *

"Hey Gloria, kenalkan ini…" Sahut Gary.

"Rosalind Edelstein." Potong Gloria.

"Hai, Gloria Beilschmidt." Sapa Rosalind pada Gloria.

"Eh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Gary.

"Yeah, dia sepupuku." Jawab Gloria malas.

"Oh iya, pasti kau belum tahu kan kalau kami…" Gary berkata lagi, namun lagi-lagi di potong oleh Gloria.

"Berpacaran." Jawab Gloria malas. "Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian. Jadi, bye." Gloria berpamitan pada dua sejoli itu.

Gloria melangkahkan kakinya ke bar terdekat. Mungkin disana ada Beer kesukaannya. Atau setidaknya minuman beralkohol lainnya.

* * *

Willem melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi Ballroom World University. Ia ters mencari sang Kelinci Manis. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang-orang yang sedang berpesta pora. Beberapa menit mencari akhirnya ia melihat sang kelinci sedang berjalan menuju bar.

Ia mendekatinya. Sampai mereka berhadapan. Mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata merah sang kelinci. Mata yang indah menurutnya. Bukan merah darah namun merah seperti batu ruby yang berharga.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang kelinci. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, sampai jarak diantara mereka hanya satu langkah lagi.

* * *

Gloria menatap pria tinggi berkostum serigala dengan pandangan takut. Otaknya memberi gambaran bahwa manusia –berkostum- serigala di hadapannya ini ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Logikanya terus mengatakan bahwa pria tinggi di hadapannya adalah serigala dan ia adalah seekor kelinci. Serigala memakan kelinci. Pria itu ingin memakannya.

Sementara itu, Willem terus menatap Gloria dari atas sampai bawah. Jujur, demi semua bunga tulip yang ada di Netherland ia mengakui bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini adalah gadis termanis yang pernah ia temui.

Kecanggungan dan kebisuan masih menyelimuti mereka. Gloria yang masih tenggelam dalam imajinasinya dan Willem yang masih terpesona dengan keunikan dan kemanisan Gloria.

* * *

_In Gloria Imagination…_

_Di hutan ada ruah, di diami pelanduk, datang seekor kelinci mengetuk pintu._

_"Tuan! Atau siapapun yang ada di dalam tolong aku! Aku Gloria, kelinci malang yang mau dimakan oleh serigala yang tidak ki kenal! Cepat buka pintunya!" Jerit sang kelinci histeris._

* * *

"Hei" Sapa Willem singkat, namun mampu mrnyadarkan Gloria dari imajinasi kekanakannya.

"Err, Hei." Jawab Gloria agak canggung. Ia mundur selangkah. Disaat yag bersamaan Willem pun maju selangkah mendekatinya.

"Namamu Gloria Beilschmidt, betul?" Tanya Willem.

"Err, i-iya." Jawab Gloria terbata-bata. Serius, ini seperti Interogasi antara Polisi dan orang yang tertangkap karena mencuri. Bahkan lebih menakutkan dari wawancara masuk universitas.

"Aku Willem Van Hard. Menurutku kau manis. Kau seperti Lars. Aku menyukaimu." Kata Willem langsung ke intinya. Wajah Gloria terlihat merona mendengarnya.

"Eh, maaf maksudku kau mirip Fluffy." Willem membenarkan perkataannya.

"Siapa Fluffy dan siapa Lars?" Tanya Gloria. Demi kumis Hitler, orang ini benar-benar aneh! Batinnya.

"Mereka kelinciku. Yeah, kau sangat mirip dengan kelinciku. Imut, manis, lucu. Aku menyukaimu." Kata Willem.

Demi semua ke-awesome-annya, Willem adalah orang pertama yang secara terang-terangan menyebutnya imut, manis, dan lucu dan Willem adalah orang pertama yang menyukainnya.

Demi kelinci-kelincinya Gloria adalah gadis pertama yang ia puji dengan kata-kata 'lucu, imut, dan manis' dan Gloria adalah orang pertama yang ia sukai.

"Kau mau ke bar?" Tanya Willem.

"Ja, kau juga mau kesana?" Balas Gloria.

"Ja, ayo kesana." Jawab Willem.

Mereka berjalan menuju bar bersama. Dan begitulah ketika serigala dan kelinci bertemu, untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Pojok curahan hati sang author labil...

Akhirnya ini fic selesai juga^^ setelah perjuangan satu minggu, akhirnya bisa di publish juga. Niatnya mau multi chapter. Soalnya kan ini Willem sama Glorianya baru ketemu jadi nanti ada cerita tentang perjuangan Willem nembak Gloria, sampai hubungan mereka. Tapi itu juga kalau readers mau ini fic dilanjutin, kalau enggak ya sudah lah segini aja... hehe,

Terima kasih telah membaca...

RnR?


End file.
